Dangerous Fun
by LackingSanity
Summary: *My first fic* The marauders are knows for their devilish pranks, but what happens when things turn wrong, and lives are put in danger, as well as hearts. James/Lily *some course language and humor* **chapter 3 up!**
1. Hit and run Collisions

A/N: I did not make up Harry Potter, but I did make up this plot, NO TOUCHIE!I know where you live, and I've seen where you sleep, if you steal ONE WORD of my story, I swear to god, your mommy will cry when they've seen what I've done to you!!! Have fun, please R & R ^^

Disclaimer: I am NOT a peach! Nor did I make up Harry Potter. You can't prove anything! Muahaha!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter one- Hit and run collisions

"James! Earth to James!" Sirius shouted in the sleeping boys ear, prodding him on the shoulder. The class tittered softly as James awoke, blinking sleepily. The Divination room came into focus before him, and a glaring teacher above him.

"I see your Inner Eye might have needed a bit of rest, Potter!" Professor Dingelany snapped at him. "10 points from Gryffindor, and detention for you!" She pointed an accusatory finger at James before marching up to the front of the class continuing on with her lecture on Mercury. James groaned inwardly. _Detention? Again?_. Sirius gave him a comforting pat on the back and handed him a note.

---

_ Our dearest Prongs,_

We greatly grieve at the misfortune of your predicament, though in the future we recommend that you not stay up until all hours of the night fantasizing about our friend Miss Lily Evans. 

Our most sincere sympathy,

Misters' Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot

---

James glared coldly at his snickering friends and crumpled up the note. 

At long last class ended, much to pleasure of all. James rushed out of the slid down the ladder, and ran down the spiraling staircase before the rest of the Marauders even noticed his absence. He had to get there before them.

He stopped, breathing heavily, before the picture of the Fat Lady, racking his brain for the password. "Delemitus Orimus" He states finally, the portrait swung open slowly, and James bounded in, colliding with a very surprised Lily Evans. 

They fell to the ground, James on top of the poor girl. He could feel a blush creeping up his neck. Lily scowled up at him, wrinkling her nose in the doing.

"James Potter, you get off me this instant!" She grunted, squirming under his weight. He smiled weakly and scrambled to his feet, stammering to come up with an apology.

"I...er..."

"Shut your yap and MOVE!" She brushes past him and stomps out of the common room before he can say another word. 

Three chuckling boys walk in right behind Lily; one tall with long black hair and mocking blue eyes: Sirius Black. Another, shorter with light brown hair and bewitching grey eyes: Remus Lupin. And last, the shortest and porkiest, Peter Pettigrew.

"Hey man, love hurts..." Sirius lifted a brow and clamped a hand on his shoulder, the other two chortling softly behind him.

"Oh go stuff yourselves..." But James can't help but smirk. They all laughed, and headed up to their dormitory to plan their next prank. Much to the surprise of all, as soon as they walked in the door a pail of water fell on them all. James groaned, having forgot about his plan.

"James!" All three boys glared at James and shook off their drenched clothes with grumbles and sneers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A/N: Ok, I know it's kinda short, but hey, it's meh first fan fic! Please rate, I really need your input, thankies! 


	2. Lovesick splendor

A/N: I worked really hard on this, so you'd better R & R!!! *smiles sweetly, batting her eyes*

Disclaimer: I swear on my life I am not thinking dirty thoughts *falls to the ground dead* dammit, not again...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 2: Love-sick splendor

"Stupid Potter, that dumb git." Lily curses the boy softly under her breath as she continues on down the passage. She glowers at nothing in particular as she stomped on. Her breath gets caught in her throat with a weak 'Glurf' as Amos Diggory comes in view before her. Her scowl turns into a simper-sweet grin as they drew closer.

Her sharp green gaze was locked on him; his bulging 17 year old body, sharp jaw, dreamy eyes. She could have melted if he had so much as smirked in her general direction.

He didn't seem to notice her, being swamped in so many girls as it was. He continued to crack off lame jokes as the mass of females around him giggled brainlessly. _'That Amos Diggory, he has some sense, and not to mention a great body!'>_ Lily thinks to herself, comparing him to James.

Diggorys' gaze suddenly locked onto hers, one sexy eyebrow raised as he looks at her. Lily nearly dropped dead as he did, but she kept her composure and just grinned and waved. "Hi Amos!!"

He smirked slightly at her, shaking a few girls off his arm to wave as well.

"Umm... Hello, what's your name again?" He asks her, looking her over.

'I think he loves me!' she clasps her hand to he heart. Too ecstatic to say anything, her mouth just opened and closed a few times then...

"J-James Potter!"Amos Diggory that her name was James Potter. Amos was rolling over and over on the ground, clutching his stomach, unable to breath without breaking out in balling hysterics.

Lily' bottom lip quivered slightly, taking in the scene around her, girls laughing and pointing at her, it was too much for to take.

A rouge tear slipped down her cheek as she dashed off, her footsteps muffled by the still-existent laughter.

~~~ 

"Lily..." The voice yanked her out of her miserable thoughts. She looked up to see Molly O'Shanessy [- will be Molly Weasley in a few years -] standing over her with a handkerchief in her hand.

Lily had been sobbing on her bed for over four hours. She gratefully took the handkerchief with a weak smile and blew her nose loudly.

"Thanks Molly, I just..." Molly hushed her, and pat her soothingly on the back, she had a way of mothering people...

"I heard what happened, but you have to admit..." Molly smiled sweetly, his rosy cheeks growing redder.

"I guess it was kind of funny." Lily admitted with a grin. She dabbed at her eyes with the handkerchief, now noticing a tray of food on the sidetable. "Where'd you get the food?"

Molly blushed slightly as she answered. "James Potter brought it up after he heard what happened, everyone missed you at dinner, so he snuck into the kitchens for you, that was right decent of him. Oh, and there was a note too." She reached one chubby hand into her robes and pulled out a rather crinkled piece of parchment.

_Lily,_

Sorry about earlier, running into you I mean. I thought you might be hungry...

Sincerely, James Potter

PS: Diggory will pay

Lily couldn't help but smile. "That boy..." she muttered softly to no one in particular as she tossed the note into the trash. She got off the bed and went over to look at what James had brought. She licked her lips at the delicious sight: meat pies, mashed potatoes, warm rolls, treacle fudge, various cakes, and two large tankards of butterbeer.

"Um... Lily," Molly tapped her softly on the shoulder. "May I have some?" Lily laughed and nodded as the two friends dug into the feast.

~~~ 

As she lay in bed later that night, Lily couldn't help but think about James. 'Maybe he's not so bad afterall... that, or the butterbeers' just got to me.' She laughs silently to herself, then rolled over and fell fast asleep.

_______________________________________________________________________ 

A/N: Awwww... young hate. Well, stink around for the next chapter, who knows, Snape might enter the scene *X-files music* 


	3. Of black eyes and announcements

A/N: Sorry this took me so long! I had writers block, and I got a puppy, so I never had enough time on my hands to write. Well, here it is: Chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I deny any argument that I am crazy, I am also a habitual liar ^^. Oh yeah, and Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 3: Of black eyes and announcements

A scratching at the window is all that took James out of his deep slumber. He yawned widely and gingerly rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up in bed. Apparently he had forgotten how tall he was and smashed his head on the four-poster bed. He cussed loudly, holding his hand on the sore part of his head.

With a groan he swung his feet over the bed, and shuffled over to the window, where a snowy owl was eagerly flapping her wings, trying to get inside. She gives a hoot of thanks as he opens the window, and alights on top of an armchair, letting go of the letter that had been clutched in its talons. 

James frowns slightly at the letter, but nevertheless goes to investigate. He picks up the letter slowly, looking around to see if anyone else was awake. Remus shifted slightly in his sleep and mumbled something that remotely sounded like 'Greasy git' but then went on snoring softly. He carefully opens it, taking excruciating care as to not harm the paper inside the tiniest molecule. He takes a sharp intake of breath as he opens the paper up smoothing it on his lap as he read:

_ My dearest James,_

Thank you kindly for the generous meal you stole for me last night. Don't do it again. 

My worst wishes,

Lily.

PS: Amos is more of a man then you'll ever be.

His heart sank as he read the last part of the letter, crumpling it with a slight frown. He jumped off the couch, heading back up to the dormitory with heavy heart. And by a twist of fate Lily happened to be going down the staircase as he was going up it. 

James just gave her a hard stare and continued on without a word. Lily bit her lip and caught his arm. James turned sharply, his focus set upon her eyes.

"James... I-" But her sentence was cut short as James suddenly grabbed her in his arms and kissed her deeply. 

Lily softened slightly; giving into the kiss. Suddenly, returning back to reality,she pushes him away, her eyes filled with rage. She huffed, and slapped him across the face before flouncing down the staircase. James just grinned after her, bringing a hand to the red mark growing on his cheek where she had slapped him.

Lily smiled as she stepped out of the portrait hole, touching her lips where James' own had been only moments ago.

---

James polished his broomstick as he waited for his friends to wake up. Remus was the first one with his eyes open, rubbing them in disbelief as he sees James already awake. 

"James, what happened, why are you up?" Remus questioned, suspicious. James usually had to be dragged out of bed by the rest of the boys. 

"No reason, really. You know what they say: 'The early bird gets the worm.'" _Or bookworm..._ he laughs silently to himself, giving his own version of the old cliche. Remus stares at him queerly a minute before getting up and dressing. 

Soon after Remus got up Peter rolled out of bed, bouncing slightly on the floor before waking and scrambling to his feet. He looks at James and Remus, then at the snoring Sirius. "Shall we?" The other two nodded, smiles maliciously.

Remus fetched the pail of water, and the three stood over Sirius' bed, grinning like maniacs. Slowly they tipped the water onto Sirius' shaggy head, who sputtered and woke with a start. He glared at his laughing friends, but got into some dry robes.

"That was cruel..." Sirius muttered angrily to them as they hurried down to breakfast, already late. They arrived just as the platters filled with food. The four scuttled to the Gryffindor table and ate ravenously.

---

Just as the food was cleared away the Headmaster stood up at the staff table and cleared his throat loudly, demanding the attention of all. Headmaster Arvandicult was a loud and brawny man, with more muscle than brains. He cleared his throat once more, his piercing hazel eyes scouring the room, waiting for all eyes to be on him.

"Ok then. I would like to announce that the Yule Ball is coming up," He paused, interrupted by clapping and cheering students. "But it's going to be a bit different this year." The room hushed, eager to hear what it was that the man had to say. "This year the girls will ask the boys to be their dates..." He smiled wryly out at the amazed crowd.

Whispers immediately filled the air, flying about the Great Hall like a flock of frenzied birds. The girls were grinning pleasantly whilst the boys looked around with wide eyes and horror. James frowned slightly at the table, knowing there was no chance in hell Lily would even _think_ about asking him. Sirius nudged him slightly, predicting his friends thoughts with a smirk.

"There's always next year, chum." He consoles, but a twinkle of mischief glows in his gaze. James just muttered a curse at Sirius, continuing to glare.

_________________________________________________________________

A/N: hee hee, poor Jamsey! Eh, next chapter will be up soon if I'd stop being such a lazy git and write it ^^ 


End file.
